Not Alone
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Naruko and Naruto have never really been alone, they had each other. Story follows Naruko and her trials and eventually will be Naruko x Kakashi
1. Chapter 1

AN- Not following the Naruto story line - OC characters will appear

Naruto smiled as he looked at the bed next to his as he saw his sister sleeping, if it wasn't for her he would truly be alone. With her short hair she looked identical to Naruto and people often mistake her for Naruto due to her boyish nature. Neither understood why people didn't like them as they walked the street and were spat at and hit. But they had each other so they were never truly alone.

Childhood had been hard on the both of them as they learnt to survive alone not knowing what they had done to be treated so badly by the people in the village. But that never stood Naruto wanting to be Hokage and to protect the village. Naruko didn't understand her brothers dream to one day protect those who harmed him for no apparent reason. Her dream was simply to get stronger so she would no longer have to take this abuse, she didn't want to hurt anyone like she had been hurt but she wanted to be able to defend herself, to show people that she wasn't small and weak.

People of the leaf village didn't know which child held the nine tailed fox so they directed their hatred at the both of them. It was true Naruto held the nine tailed fox but due to their umbilical cords still being attached Naruko also became a secondary seal for the nine tailed fox being able to access its Chakra at will. Meaning both seals would have to break, the seal on Naruto and the seal on Naruko to ever allow the nine tailed fox to escape. Neither child knew of this until the day they both became Genin. Naruto failed Naruko wanted to help so when Mizuki told them about the secret graduation test Naruko helped her brother. Finding out Mizuki had tricked them and told them what they really were. They final understood why people hated them so.

Looking over again at his sleeping sister he hated that she was treated badly he wanted nothing more that to protect her. Getting up Naruto rocked her shoulders trying to get her to wake up "Naruko, It's our first day as Genin's. Get up!" He stated before getting annoyed as rolling her off the bed to the floor.

Naruko stretched out rubbing her eye's looking up to see Naruto above her laughing "why am I on the floor?" she asked sleepily as she slowly sat up.

"Come on we meet our teachers today." Naruto laughed as he wondered off to get ready.

'and my team mates' Naruko sighed.

She was the only one in the class to be put on a team with people who were not even in her class.

 _Flash back_

" _Team 12 – Naruko Uzumaki you will be on a team with two Genin's who are not from our class. Hiro Yamaka and Ichi Kyro" Iruka stated looking at the paper in his hands._

" _Why am I the only one with people not in our class?" Naruko pouted_

" _Because our class has an odd number of students meaning one of you would have had to be placed on a team outside our class anyway."_

" _Why me though!"_

" _Your skills do match any other the students in here. Also the team you have been assigned to needed a third Genin so as ordered you are placed on that team"_

" _But..."_

" _Naruko it's already done deal with it!" Iruka interrupted_

 _Naruko sat down pouting as her brother patted her back "At least you don't have to be with Sasuke!" Naruto moaned as he put his head on the table. It was now Naruko's turn to pat his back._

" _But I don't know these people."_

" _I wish I didn't know Sasuke!" the two giggled as class was dismissed._

 _Xx_

Naruko slowly got up from her position on the floor and began getting food ready while Naruto showered. Dishing up an omlete for them both as Naruto came out of the bathroom dressed and sat down to eat with his sister.

"Why is there green things in this?" Naruto asked as he looked at his food

"Just eat it." Naruko stated bluntly as she ate hers and left to get ready.

Getting her clothes from the bedroom she wondered in to the bathroom to get ready. Taking off her night shorts and t-shirt she got in to the shower.

Letting the warm water hit her body as her blond hair began to stick to her forehead. Wrapping a towel around her torso, she began to brush her teeth sighing not really wanting to meet her team.

Pulling on her underwear and bra not understanding why Iruka sensei had given her them and said she should wear them now as she's a young women. Naruko looked at herself in the new garment not really understanding why women wore these. She pulled on her black shorts and orange t-shirt. Leaving the bathroom she sat next to Naruto on the sofa as she pulled on her black ninja sandals.

The twins looked at each other with a weak smile not really looking forward to the day ahead. Both stood up slowly before picking up their headbands and walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto waved good bye to his sister as he ran off to meet his teacher.

Naruko made her way to the place she was told to meet her new sensei and her new team mates.

She sat thinking as she waited.

"You must be Naruko" a man stated

Naruko looked up at the red haired man who was wearing all black "Yes that's me" she sighed

"I'm Red your new Sensei, these are your new team mates Hiro and Ichi!" he stated as he pointed behind him.

The two boys looked a year or two older than she was the one who was called Hiro had short jet black hair with bright green eyes. He was wearing all black just like the sensei with his head band used as a belt he had something on his back but Naruko couldn't see what it was. The other named Ichi had silver hair and which was short and spiky and eyes that appeared white, he wore black trousers and a long white buttoned up shirt which reached his thighs.

She was unsure why this team didn't have a third person and why she was the one placed on it.

"Shall we get started with training now introductions are done?" Red asked as he looked at the girl sitting on the wall.

' _That's what he calls introductions?_ ' Naruko mused to herself as she nodded jumping off the wall as she followed her new team.

Unsure what to make of her new team as they walked in silence as they followed their sensei that was until her sensei disappeared as reappeared with a kunai running at Naruko. Surprised she quickly got in a defensive stance the kunai hit her arm before her sensei could speak he felt something touching his back, before he could react Naruko's body turned into a log. The real Naruko stood with her Kunai touching his back.

Red laughed as Naruko removed her kunai "What the hell!" she yelled

"Your test to see if you belong on this team and I must say I am impressed. You are very quick, to know shadow clones at your age and to conceal your Jutsu as well as quickly interpreting my attack. I am very impressed and agree you should be on this team." Red answered as he ruffled the girl's hair.

Hiro and Ichi stood smiling.

"Let's go eat, since you passed Naruko what would you like to eat?" Red asked as he began to walk

"Ramen!" Naruko yelled as she took her team mates hand and ran in the direction Ramen was.

Red laughed ' _The hokage was right she does belong on this team. She is much stronger than your average Genin'_ Red mused as he jogged to catch up with his team as they were disappearing into the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Naruko didn't spend as much time together anymore due to missions and training only seeing each other on the occasional night and morning. It was hard for the two to be apart but they both knew they always had each other.

Naruko stood with sweat dripping down her face, bruised hands and blood running down her arm as she held her stance against her team mate Ichi who had blood running down the side of his face as the two were now in to their third hour of sparing with each other as their sensei looked on or rather was asleep behind his dark glasses.

Naruko had found out that Ichi had the byakugan she had been unsure why he had it as he did not look much like Hinata.

 _Flash back_

" _You're from the Hyuga clan?" Naruko asked the first time she saw him use his byakugan_

 _Ichi laughed slightly "No not really, it's complicated. My mum was part of the Hyuga clan before she met my father who is not from the Hyuga clan. She left the clan to marry and isn't welcome back. meaning I'm not welcome either. I've learnt what I can from my mum and now I just teach myself."_

" _You're not welcome in your own clan?"_

" _well I don't see them as my clan. My Clan is my family. The Hyuga clan are not my family." Ichi stated sounding slightly bitter._

" _I understand." Naruko smiled a toothy smile at the slightly older Genin. Ichi couldn't help but smile back at the bright haired girl and her radiant smile._

Xx

Both the Genin were panting trying to catch their breath planning their next attack. Naruko was unsure why they had been told to spar until dark. They were both tired and they were only three hours in they had another six hours before the sun started to go down. Naruko looked over to see her Sensei sitting against a tree and her other team mate Hiro laying on the grass with a book over his face, most likely asleep or trying to sleep.

The two charged at each other for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Both knew their sensei was most likely asleep but didn't dare stop as the last time was not pretty.

Flash back

" _Let's just stop he's asleep" Hiro stated staring at his three tired team mates. The two team mates nodded in response and sat down trying to get their breath back._

 _Red opened his eyes seeing his students were not training he smirked as he knew this would be the only time they broke his rules. He had asked them to train until the alarm sounded in three hours. They were only into their first hour._

 _Suddenly the team's eyes widened as they looked up to see their sensei standing there with a menacing look on his face before they could react all three were tied to a tree. One by one they were untied and forced to spar with their sensei watching as he didn't hold back his attacks by the end all three were in a hospital wing being treated for severe injuries_

" _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT RED?" Iruka yelled as he stood in front of the jonin shaking slightly from the fact this man put three Genin in intensive care._

" _They are my students Iruka I will train them as I please!" Red replied not even looking at the Chunin._

" _YOU ALMOST KILLED THEM"_

" _But did they die?" Red stated bluntly as he walked away from the angry Chunin._

" _YOU SHOULDNT BE THERE TEACHER!" Iruka yelled to angry to care that this man could rip him limb from limb in a heart beat_

" _Well, I am." Red stated as he walked out of the door._

 _..._

" _Hokage are you sure you won't reconsider changing team 12's sensei?" Iruka begged_

" _I understand he has harmed his students greatly. I have spoken to him about this. These students are special you know that you taught them all at a point." The hokage stated bluntly_

" _Yes I know but"_

" _They fit well together. The reason Hiro and Ichi didn't have a third was because one didn't fit in with their skill sets and red would not take anyone he deemed mediocre. It took a lot of persuading for Red to even take those two and adding Naruko he was not too happy with."_

" _Cant Naruko be moved to one of the other teams. Make a team of four?"_

" _No Iruka, Red has said he will not let go of his students and he will teach them how he pleases. I have no control over his teachings. I understand your frustration at the children being hurt. If this happens again there will be consequences. Iruka they are no longer your students."_

" _But... I understand sir." Iruka bowed as he left the room still as angry as when he entered_

 _..._

 _Naruko sat up in her hospital bed rubbing her eyes as the sun beamed down on her. Looking to each side she was her team mates covered I bandages and masks on their face just like her. Removing her mask she peered closer at her bruised team mates. Slightly scared of seeing her sensei again she shuddered at remembering the beating they had all got from breaking his rules._

Xxxxx

The two team mates continued sparing the sun had long gone down at the two didn't dare stop until their sensei told them to.

Yawning Red was surprised by how dark it was, taking of his sunglasses he saw his students standing covered in blood, bruises, cuts and barely standing showing a mixture of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu he was more than impressed that the two had enough chakra left after nearly ten hours of using chakra. He knew that they were at their limit as he watched them. Although Naruko didn't look like her chakra was depleting at all making red raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"That's enough you two you can stop." Red stated as he watched the two stop straight away as they slowly fell to the floor in exhaustion. Red laughed a little. "Take two days off both of you. Well start this again with Hiro and Naruko in two days."

"You're kidding right!" Naruko yelled as she jumped up. Red was surprised she could move that quickly.

"No Naruko I am not. You'll train with Hiro in two days. Then Hiro and Ichi will train. Then I'll teach you all some more and then you'll all train with me for a week one by one. Then we will take on missions."

"That means over five weeks of training! Why can't we do missions everyone else is!" Naruko yelled pouting as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You three are not everyone else. You are my team and what I saw goes. Clear?"

"Yes sir!" all three stated as they saw his eyes go dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruko lay on top of her sheets completely exhausted from her constant training. Now she had to endure a week training one on one with her sensei she was not looking forward to what he had in store for her.

She looked over at her brother's empty bed with worry. He had left for the land of waves several days ago and he has yet to return. She couldn't help but worry and be envious that her brother has been trusted with a mission as well as being the first of the two to leave the village.

' _Be safe Naruto!'_ she sighed as she closed her eyes hoping her aching body would heal by morning.

Waking up to the sound of her alarm she rolled out of bed hitting the floor with a thud as she moaned in pain at the contact with the hard cold floor. Grumbling she sat up rubbing her side. Reluctantly she stood steadying herself so she didn't fall to the floor again as her body shock slightly.

Getting dressed in her usual attire she forced herself to eat an apple before leaving to meet her sensei for her first day in hell.

"AGAIN!" Red shouted as Naruko attempted the Jutsu he had just taught her

Naruko stood up from the floor and tried again for the tenth time sweat dripping down her face her hands bleeding as she attempt the Jutsu again. This time she managed to stay on her feet as a surge of chakra escaped her body engulfing her body. Holding the chakra trying to attempt the second stage of the Jutsu her chakra disappeared as she was forced to the floor with a thud.

"AGAIN!" Red repeated

' _She is doing well, it took me three weeks before I could even make the chakra leave my body, its only taken her tree hours.'_ Red smiled to himself

After hours of training Naruko was able to hold the chakra outside her body stably without it dispersing and forcing her to the ground or up in the air. Red couldn't help but smile at the progress.

"Now it's time to use that and fight me." Red smirked as he looked at his worn out student covered in bruises, cuts and her own blood, noticing they were healing slowly as the day went on. Red smirked as chakra flowed out of his body covering his body as he took a stance.

Naruko nodded as she in turn covered her body in chakra taking a stance.

"Concentrate on your chakra any lack of concentration you will end up on the floor again." He stated as he watched the girl. "Now we work on your Taijutsu" smiling he lunged at the girl.

After sparing for a few hours Naruko's chakra dispersed with a bang and forced her to the ground once more her body aching at the pain caused.

"AGAIN! GGET ON YOUR FEET!" Red screamed

Naruko pushed herself up with her shaking hands pushing herself to her feet, her legs shaking. Making it to her feet she again took her stance letting chakra flow out of her body.

The two spared with Naruko holding the Jutsu, after six hours of sparing Red could feel his chakra would soon be empty he ended the session knowing full well that Naruko could probably go on all day and her chakra would not run out.

"You did good." Red stated bluntly. As he watched the young girl bent over panting "We need to work on your stamina a bit more." He stated before he disappeared leaving the young girl trying catch her breath.

Letting herself fall the floor she rubbed her arms feeling the burns that the chakra had caused 'I swear he is trying to kill me' Naruko thought as she rubbed her slowly healing arms. Not wanting to get up she lay down on the ground which she had become accustomed to today.

"There you are!" Ichi stated as he poked the sleeping girls cheek.

Naruko batted his hand away and turned over only to be poked by Hiro this time "Hey get up." Hiro stated as he shock her a little.

Naruko reluctantly sat up looking at sleepily at her team mates who had rudely woke her up. Looking around she saw she was still in the training field and it was now dark.

"How was your first day training with Sensei?" Ichi asked as he sat down beside the younger girl.

"I think he is trying to kill me." Naruko sighed

"Your clothes are ruined. What was he teaching you?"

"Some Jutsu that emits chakra physically" she stated as she looked at her cut up burnt clothes.

Both male team mates looked at each other puzzled "I didn't learn that did you Hiro?"

"No I learnt some new puppet techniques." Hiro stated pointing to the puppet he had placed on the ground next to him.

"Yeah and I learnt some new Taijutsu techniques." Ichi added

"So he's taught us all different things during our week training with him."

"It would seem that way Hiro."

Naruko was surprised they were all learning different things during their one on one but it did make sense otherwise they would train together. "Are you two being forced to train watched over by a clone all day for seven days like we were?" she asked

"Yeah we are. It's gruelling. Other Genin don't have to do this much training." Ichi replied

"Yeah before you joined we trained yeah but not this hard. He's really pushing us now." Hiro stated as he stood picking up his puppet. "Who's for food?"

"RAMEN!" Naruko yelled as she jumped up smiling "Your treat?" she smiled

"Sure why not." Hiro smiled feeling slightly weak at the knees.

"Ramen, Ramen, Ramen!" Naruko chanted musically as she walked beside her team mates whom just smiled at her antics.

' _You are now a great team.'_ Red smiled from his perch on the tree branch above the three


	5. Chapter 5

' _So this is sensei's daughter and Naruto's twin sister'_ Kakashi said to himself as he watched the young girl training with her sensei his eyes widened in shock ' _that technique. Red's own Jutsu_ _which took him years to create and master. He has taught it to her? And she's mastered it? They may be twins but their abilities are very different. Unlike his sister Naruto does not have good chakra control.'_

Red looked up at the jonin who was sitting in the tree watching the two. Kakashi simply lifted his hand and disappeared.

' _Spying on my student Kakashi?'_ Red smiled as his student came at him with full intent to cause harm to him, he barely dodged the attack. _'I have to keep my guard up. Any distraction and she could kill me in one hit'_

Red watched in Awe as she created shadow clones that too emitted chakra from their bodies. _'How?'_ was all he though as he watched his student surpass his technique mastering it in ways he never had. She was using more chakra then before meaning that any contact she would make could kill him in an instant or cost him a limb.

"Train with your clones I will analyse your ability." He stated as he held a hand up for her to stop.

Naruko Nodded and went on to train with her clones. Red knew if he hadn't stopped her it could have cost him his life. He was not going to put that on the girls head. He had to be careful from now on the girl had come on leaps and bounds since he took her on. All his students have really improved their chakra control as well as learning to ration it out.

"You'll stay here and train until the week is up. Ill come by and train with you for a few hours in the morning you will train with your clones. Meaning no sleep, only these apples and the water from the stream may be consumed and no resting, this is to test your stamina to see how long you will last through exhaustion." Red stated as he put a bag of apples down on the side.

Before Naruko could object he was gone. Naruko had no choice but to do as he said she hated to think what he would do if she stopped and he must be doing this for a reason.

After day five she fell to the ground her body heavy and her breathing laboured as her eyes rolled back. Blood seeped out of her ears as her body lay motionless on the floor.

Kakashi who had been watching the girl for the past few days jumped down from his perch on the tree branch above the said girl.

Picking her up in his arms carefully he found it amusing that the girl look identical to her brother with her short hair. The only thing that made them look different was the lack of whisker marks on the female Uzumaki. Looking down at the girl she was covered in bruises and burns. Burns outlining her chakra network through her skin 'You're going to kill her Red' Kakashi thought as he inspected her injury's the girl was lighter than expected in his arms as he went off to take her to the hospital for much needed treatment.

After dropping her off at the hospital Kakashi went to find his blond student and let him know about his sister's current state.

"What?" Was all Naruto said as he ran off in the direction of the hospital after hearing Kakashi's news.

"Are you trying to kill her?" Kakashi asked as he appeared behind the red haired jonin.

Turning slightly he smiled "Why would you think that?"

"I found her passed out barley breathing in the training field with server injuries."

"She should have stopped after getting too tired. Why did she push herself so hard." Red sighed as he rubbed his head trying to work out the girls actions.

"You're her sensei you're supposed to look after her. Yes push her, despite what you believe the girl obviously has limits" Kakashi stated as he held his hand up and left.

Naruto ran down the hospital corridors trying to find his find his sister ignoring the looks he was getting by the people around him as he ran around franticly. He finally found her room opening the door slowly he saw a Red haired man standing beside her bed he could only just hear the words he said before he turned around to face Naruto "I'm sorry kid." He walked past Naruto looking at his scowling face as he shut the door behind the red haired man.

Sitting down beside his sister tears stung his eyes as he looked at the body black and blue with a oxygen mask on and tubes in her arm. He could hear the doctors in the hall way "she's lucky to be alive, to think someone could survive their chakra network burning through their body."

Naruto put his head on the bed as he held his sisters small hand as he listened to hear soft barely audible breathing. 'I can't even protect you' Naruto said to himself as he looked up at his sister's pale face. Naruto stayed by his sister's side each night. After a week Naruko finial woke up coughing slightly as her lungs felt heavy. Rubbing her eyes she felt her other hand was heavy trying to move it she looked down noticing her brother was holding her hand with his head on the bed sound asleep.

She ruffled his hair softly as she smiled at him as he tried to sit up, startling Naruto he got up quickly trying to help her sit up "Are you ok?" Naruto asked his voice full of worry as he looked at his sister as if she was made of glass.

She smiled up at him "I'm fine Naruto don't worry." Her stomach rumbled loudly and Naruto couldn't help but to laugh at his sister.

"I'll treat you to Ramen when you get out of here." Naruto laughed as he sat down next to his sister.

"You better." She smiled as her eyes started to flutter shut. Naruto smiled as he watched his sister fall asleep.

After a few more days Naruko was finally allowed to leave the hospital surprising the doctors that she had no damage evident to her body at all. It was as if it never happened.

Naruto stood outside her hospital room waiting for her to change.

The two walked happily on their way to Ichiraku's excited about the ramen they were going to consume both grinning from ear to ear.

Red and Kakashi watched the two from a distance talking about their students.


	6. Chapter 6

Years passed Naruko and Naruto trained for two years with Jiraiya after which Naruko left with Red and her team mates for a following two years of training. Now it was time to return to the leaf village, a place she hadn't been in four years.

Pulling her hair into a long plait that ran down her back nearly touching the floor as bangs framed her face. Wrapping her feet, ankles and hands and wrists in her weighted bandages, her usual outfit had changed she wore orange shorts with black under garments that stopped above her knees. She wore a tight orange zip up top which was zipped up mid way showing off her impressive cleavage. She wore her head band on her forehead her bangs making it only just visible. She looked at herself In the mirror at the inn they had slept at last night. She smiled she had changed a lot in four years and even more so in two years.

She wondered how much Naruto had changed since she had left. She had taken the Chunin exam two years back with her team. All three were now Chunin's she wondered if Naruto had taken the exams yet.

She couldn't but help but worry about her brother and wonder how he had been during their two year separation.

Coming out the room she saw her sensei and her team mates. She smiled and nodded as they made their way out of the inn and on their way to the leaf village.

The journey didn't take too long and they were soon staring at the gates

"How does it feel to be back?" Red asked looking at down at his youngest student.

She just smiled up at him as they walked through the village a few Ninja's greeted them but Naruko was only interested in seeing her brother.

She waved goodbye to her team as she went on her way to her apartment. Opening the door she walked in smiling slightly that it hadn't changed at all. walking other to their shared bedroom she lay down on her bed closing her eyes before drifting off to sleep.

"YOUR BACK!" Naruto yelled as he jumped on the bed making you jump up in surprise.

"NARUTO!" she yelled as she hugged him

"How was your training?" Naruto asked

"Intense, you know how Red is... If you don't nearly die it's not training." She sighed

"Your sensei is insane you know that right?"

"I know. Ramen?" she smiled as she grabbed Naruto's arm. "It's been so long since I've had good ramen" she pulled Naruto out the door.

The two sat after ordering their Ramen smiling as they talked about the last two years

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto stated as Kakashi sat next to him

Kakashi eye widened as he noticed the girl next to Naruto. The blond haired busty girl smiled at him offering him a small wave before digging into the Ramen that was placed in front of her.

"Kakashi this is Naruko my sister." Naruto beamed as he tucked into his Ramen

'Naruto's sister? The same short blond with messy short hair? That Naruko? Wow she has grown up to be a very attractive women.' Was all Kakashi could think when he stared at the girls chest blushing behind his mask.

Her mannerisms were similar but very different to Naruto she was beautiful and suddenly all he could think about.

"Are you seeing the Hokage today?" Naruto asked as he yawned sitting up in bed. As he looked over to his sister as she got out of bed dragging her feet out the room

"Yeah got a mission I think." She yawned as she picked up her clothes

"What no fair!"

She laughed "you've had missions for two years at least give me one!" she smiled as she left the room.

Naruko stood inside the Hokage's office standing next to Kakashi whom she met yesterday. He looked over at the small girl surprised to see her here.

"Naruko, Kakashi I have a mission for the two of you. Here." She stated handing them both a scroll

Both read their scrolls before handing them back to the hokage.

"understood?" Hokage asked looking at the two

The two nodded before leaving the office.

Standing next to each other outside the office Naruko turned to face the masked man "Need to get anything before we go?" she asked with a smile

"No, all set. You?" He asked calmly looking away from her.

"No let's go!" she smiled as she touched his arm as she walked past. Kakashi nodded in response as he followed the younger ninja to the village gates.

He couldn't help staring at the small blond. He couldn't believe she was the same short haired blond who looked exactly like Naruto, the student Red would train into the dirt, he couldn't fathom that this was the same girl infront of him. Her height had only gone up a little she was still shorter then Naruto coming up to shoulders just about. Her hair almost hit the floor, her face lacked whiskers like her brother. Seems the two both loved orange but seems the two had switched over the past years, where Naruko used to wear black and orange and Naruto just orange seems the two had switched, Naruto black and orange and Naruko all orange. Her look suited her, looking down he noticed no shoes on the girls feet only bandages Kakashi found this odd but didn't say anything as he looked at her body once more.

Her legs were toned and slim, her butt was plump and bounce a little as she walked, her torso curved at the waist showing off her slim waist and large breasts. Her breast weren't too large they suited her frame and her choice of top showed off her assets well, he was sure she was oblivious to her womanly assets. She was truly perfection and Kakashi couldn't stop staring. He had been around beautiful women before but this young Ninja was something else, he didn't know why but he felt something he had never felt before, either that or her breasts were just too nice. He giggled to himself as he pondered his thoughts.

'This is going to be an interesting mission' He thought as he walked next to the blond.


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi sat next to the younger girl as they set up camp for the night.

"This is going to be a long mission." Naruko sighed Kakashi nodded in response as he watched the girl move herself to in front of the small fire warming her hands slightly, using a Jutsu Naruko put out the fire.

"I'll take first watch, you sleep." Naruko commanded as she stood up.

Kakashi nodded in response as he got into his sleeping bag.

Kakashi smiled thinking about the woman, she was very different to her brother. She took the lead well although she could see the confusion in the girl wondering why the hokage gave her the lead of this mission. Kakashi was confused at first to but unlike Naruto, Naruko was a leader even Red had said years ago. He couldn't only guess this was a sort of test for Naruko and himself, for her to give those a higher rank than her orders and follow them and earn respect from them and for him to take orders from someone a lower rank then him and respect them. Although why these two were doing this mission was still un clear.

The mission was an easy one. So why send them? Why not send Genin? These thoughts where all Kakashi could think about, this was a D rank mission which did not need two high ranking ninja. Although both took the mission with no questions they were both now wondering why. The mission was simply a trip to the land of rice. Once there they were to stay for two weeks and help residence with tasks such as cleaning, cooking, child care, teaching and whatever they wish them to do.

Kakashi woke up as the sun hit his face. Getting out of his sleeping bag he looked around noticing the fire was back and two fish were on sticks next to it. "Your up." Naruko smiled as she came into view holding a leaf full of berries.

"You should have woke me." Kakashi stated.

"It's fine. We should make it to the land of rice before sundown. I'll sleep them."

"What do you think of this mission?" Kakashi asked as he sat down next to her as he began to eat

"Not sure if its punishment for something or something else is going on." Naruko smiled at Kakashi as she too began to eat.

The trip was uneventful and they arrived at the land of rice. They were given the rest of the day to settle in and rest before they would begin work in the morning.

The next morning they were awoken by a lady standing at the door.

"Here." A lady smiled as she handed them both some clothes

"What is this for?" Kakashi asked

"The villagers and people visiting must not know you are ninja. Please change. I will put your clothes somewhere safe during your stay here." The lady smiled

Naruko was shown to a different room and began getting changed. "Let me do your hair and makeup miss"

Before she could say no the lady was pulling Naruko's hair out of its plait, tying it in a neat bun with her bangs framing her face. The lazy applied eye liner and mascara before adding red lipstick. The lady helped Naruko into a red dress.

"Miss you have to take off those bandages."

Naruko nodded hesitantly as she took off her bandages and was handed red high heels.

"Isn't this too much to help with house work?" Naruko asked

"No miss you won't be doing that. You are guests to oversee a diplomatic event. No one must know you are ninja."

Naruko walked out of the room to see Kakashi in a grey suit and black sunglasses on and his usually mask on.

"You look nice. They tell you why we are here?" Naruko smiled as he looked him up and down.

"Overseeing a diplomatic event." Naruko nodded in response "Must have been security reasons why the hokage didn't tell us."

"Then were not doing a D rank mission?" Naruko asked

"If we are just here to make up numbers and look pretty the rank doesn't change. If we are expected to protect people here it goes up."

Naruko nodded up at him before the lady walked back in.

"You can't use your real names. You may pick your own. You are a married couple" She handed them two wedding rings "You are nobles who are sitting into this meeting. Put them on." She ushered to the rings.

The two were very confused this was not in their job description. Two ninja playing house.

The lady left the two to muse.

"This is insane. These clothes are the worst!" Naruko stated as she shifted her body uncomfortably her feet feeling sore already.

"What do you want to do?" Kakashi asked

"Does this seem a bit rushed?"

Kakashi nodded

"Maybe something happened and the need two more faces."

"You are right my dear." The leader of the land of rice came in with a smile.

"Our two nobles fell ill last night. They are not able to attend the meeting. We had no choice but to have you two step in. As Ninja you are trained in deception, I must ask you to deceive these people. You will not have to speak in the meeting just be there and mingle after. I will make sure you are paid in full with the new mission parameters. Of course I can't force this on the two of you and you are free to decline."

The two ninja looked at each other. Before Naruko nodded "We will take on this new mission."

"Thank you my dear." He smiled as he left the two standing there.

"You do know we are going to have to convince people we are married." Kakashi stated bluntly.

"Oh yeah. So what do we have to do?"

"Act like we are in love."

"Oh.."


	8. Chapter 8

"These things are killing me." Naruko stated as she reached out to hold onto Kakashi's shoulder and peel her foot out of the said shoe as she rubbed it slightly. "I hate shoes, these are horrible."

Kakashi laughed slightly as someone came over.

"Hi, you two look so cute. How long have you been together?" The older lady asked as Naruko slid her foot back in her high heels. A little taken aback Naruko lost her balance only to be caught by Kakashi's arm around her waist holding her close to his side.

"We have been together for a few years. We got married last year." Kakashi stated as he looked at the women.

"You both look great together. Why the mask?" she asked as she pointed to Kakashi.

"Allergies." Kakashi stated with a dead pan expression. "If I may I would like to dance with my lovely wife. It was nice to meet you m'am" Kakashi smiled as he took Naruko's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

Holding her body close to his, Naruko blushed at the sudden contact as Kakashi's hands found their way to the small of her back. "I can't dance." Naruko blushed as her face was pushed gently into Kakashi's chest.

"Just sway." Kakashi stated as his left hand made its way to her face caressing her check softly. Naruko looked up a blush forming on her face. She had never been this close to someone and now here she was with an attractive ninja who was holding her body ever so close to his. Turning her gaze from him she took a breath remembering this was all for a mission, she couldn't think of Kakashi like that. She wanted this mission to be over.

The night seemed to drag on, everyone was coming up to the two of them and Kakashi's hands were on her all night, driving her crazy and making her feel strange. The two were now in their room, the lady before had put them in the same room for the sake of their cover. "How do people wear these!" Naruko wailed as she sat on the floor kicking off her shoes and rubbing her sore feet.

Kakashi took off his sunglasses and sat in front of her, a small smile could be seen through the mask. Reaching out he took one of her feet in his hands and began messaging it softly. Looking at the silver haired ninja she smiled as he continued to message her foot before looking up, looking away she blushed as he moved on to the next foot.

Kakashi smiled as he caught the girls gaze, laughing to himself slightly as she turned away quickly with a slight red tinge to her cheeks. Letting go of her feet Kakashi stood extending his arm to help her up. Taking her hand he pulled her up not meaning to use such force she hit his chest. Looking down at her Kakashi smiled as her blue eyes met his.

Pushing away slightly she made her way quickly to the bathroom. Taking deep breaths she began to feel more normal. She felt great now having her feet on the ground and not in horrible high heel shoes. She began running the bath as she tried to get the zip on her dress unsuccessfully. Opening the door she walked out seeing Kakashi without a shirt on.

"You ok Naruko?" Kakashi asked as he turned to look at the smaller girl.

"Erm can you help me with the zip?" she asked as she turned around

"Sure." Kakashi walked over slowly his hands hovered over her back as she felt his breath on her neck as he slowly pulled down the zip, his hands lingering a little longer than expected.

"Th...Thanks." Naruko stuttered as she walked quickly into the bath room.

Turning the taps off slipping out of her dress and into the bath, this mission was not going how she expected.

She just wanted this to be over. All this close contact with Kakashi was killing her, she had no idea why she was feeling this way.


	9. Chapter 9

After a few days it was finally time to leave. Naruko was annoyed that her first mission since being back had no action.

"You ready to go?" Kakashi asked as Naruko stood next to him as she nodded in his direction. The trip back was uneventful and the tension she was feeling around Kakashi was making her feel things she hadn't felt before. She just wanted to get home and away from this silver haired man.

Standing at the gates she smiled finally glad she could get away from this man. "I'll go to the Hokage you can go home. See you later." She rushed before she disappeared.

Sitting at the Ramen shop she sighed, annoyed with the Hokage for putting her on that mission and with that man.

"Hey."

Naruko nearly fell off her seat when she heard the same voice she had been hearing all week.

"Why are you here?" Naruko snapped these feeling were too much

"For food." Kakashi replied blankly

Standing up she left leaving Kakashi sitting there alone.

Getting home she changed into her night top and shorts and lay on floor unable to understand these feeling and why seeing Kakashi just now made her angry.

"Why are you on the floor?" Naruto asked as he nudged her with his foot.

"I don't know." Naruko retorted as she swatted his foot away "Leave me be."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"What does it mean when someone is always on your mind and seeing them makes you feel sick?" she asked moving her head to see her brother

"You love someone?" Naruto shouted as he smiled

"Love? No. I...I... don't think so..." She stuttered as she thought about it.

"You have to tell this person."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"What would I say."

"Hmm.. You could just go kiss him and see what he says." Naruto laughed.

"Yeah. Good idea!" Naruko smiled as she jumped up before disappearing.

"No!" Naruto shouted but it fell on deaf ears "Oh god, Naruko"

Naruko stood in front of a certain ninjas home in her orange vest top and black shorts.

'Ok so Naruto said just kiss him.' Naruko thought to herself as she stood there staring at the door willing herself to move.

Before she could do anything the door opened and a silver haired ninja was leaning against the door frame surprise written on his face.

"Naruko..?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the girl

Before she could say anything her body moved on its own, she pulled down his mask and pushed her lips against his. Losing his balance at the surprise they both fell through the door frame Naruko landing on top of him.

Sitting up Kakashi just looked at Naruko in surprise his mouth agape as he studied the young girl who was red in the face.

Naruko looked at the man in front of her. 'Did I kiss wrong?' she asked herself 'He doesn't like me...' she pondered before getting to her feet. "I...I'm sorry... forget this happened." Before Kakashi could reply Naruko disappeared.

"Naruko are you ok?" Naruto asked as his sister appeared in the room

"I'm fine." She stated as she tried to smile

"Talk to me."

"I just want to sleep Naruto." She stated as she went to her room closing the door behind her.

Lying under the covers she couldn't help but remember the look on Kakashi's face. She had made a big mistake because of emotions she seemingly can't control. The emotions she had for that silver haired ninja who made her feel things she wish she didn't.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a few weeks and Naruko was more than happy to take on missions that the Hokage offered. She spent the weeks doing action filled missions which used to make her feel alive made her feel nothing compared to when she had that Silver haired ninja's hands on her body.

Lying in bed she couldn't help but remember her mission with Kakashi and then back to the terrible decision she made of kissing him. Looking over to her brother's bed she was thankful he was away on a mission himself so she had the place to herself for the time being.

Her silence was interrupted by a sound coming from the living room. Jumping up she made her way towards the sound. Opening the door she was about to attack whoever it was who was intruding in her home before she heard his voice. "Naruko."

It was him. The one person she didn't want to see at all. The two stood in the dark staring into the darkness not uttering a word. Naruko couldn't bring herself to move or open her mouth to speak she was shocked that the man she had been thinking of was now standing in her living room.

Before she had a chance to move as she felt the man approaching before she could react his lips were on hers. His arm wrapped around her pulling her body close to his, the other hand made its way to her face touching her cheek softly as their lips danced together. Her hand held onto the back of his top the other made its way to his hair pulling his head band off as she gripped his hair.

"You left before I could return the kiss." Kakashi stated as he pulled away slightly before crashing his lips against hers once more. Moving back slightly Kakashi now had her pinned to the wall. His hands roamed her body before pulling both legs up. A gasp escaped her mouth as she was pinned to the wall, her feet no longer on the floor. Feeling his body against hers made her feel hot she couldn't help but let her hands roam his chest. Before she could react her night top was no longer and his hands were roaming her chest, cupping her breast.

Carrying her to the bedroom his lips not leaving hers he threw her down on the bed as he pulled down her shorts before throwing them behind him. Running his hands over her now naked body he relished in the soft moans escaping her lips. Running his hands down her body he reached her pussy before she had a chance to object his tongue was now circling her clit as he body jerked at the sensation. It took her a while to relax as his tongue danced around her clit. Moans escaped her mouth as he grabbed her breasts as he continued circling her clit with his tongue.

"K...K...God!" She screamed as her body twitched as she reached orgasm. Swatting his head away as she panted at her now sensitive area.

Kakashi smiled as he moved away, he wished he could see her face and body right now. Pulling off his black top and trousers he positioned his achingly hard member against her entrance. Before he could say anything Naruko spoke "It's ok." He nodded to himself before he pushed in slowly letting her body engulf him slowly pleasure filling his body as his member slowly disappeared. Letting her adjust he began moving slowly.

The moans escaping her mouth got him more excited as he began moving faster savouring the feeling of her. Moving faster as he kissed her his member twitching as she moaned in his mouth.

Moving faster he moaned as he began getting close to orgasm he fell over the edge as loud moans escaped her mouth as her pussy twitched around his member, this made him feel like he had never felt before as he realised his seed inside of her.

He lay besides her pulling her close to him as she curled up on his chest panting. Stroking her hair he smiled at the day's events. He had tried to see her after the event but couldn't Naruto was in the apartment with her and after that she was on missions. He was glad he got the chance to express himself although he hadn't planned for it to end in sex, he couldn't complain about the outcome though.

Kakashi awoke to the sun in his eyes and weight on his chest, looking down he couldn't help but smile at the blonde haired girl on his chest, her hair sprawled across his chest her pale skin glowing from the light from the sun. He stroked her hair softly moving her hair from her face.

"Morning." Kakashi smiled as she slowly opened her eyes letting him gaze into sky blue orbs. She smiled back as she touched his lips softly letting her fingers fall to his chest.

"Morning." She smiled as she leaned over kissing him softly.

The two lay there enjoying the feeling of each other's bodies and company laying in bed together for hours before leaving the said bed.

Heavier scenes to come.


End file.
